A Soul of Time
by RachellVincent
Summary: Cina has always seen visions, memories if you will. But they aren't her memories, she just doesn't know whose. She wonders continuously where the visions come from, and why she sees them. Eventually, the life she has lived so far changes, and her ideals change. Will she be able to stay in her normal life or will she be trapped in another life?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of its original characters. I own Cina and anyone from her time period unless it's someone from back then. I'm just going to say, if you want a relationship between two people, tell me. I'll try to implement it into the story.**

I was just living a normal life of a 12 year old girl. Cina Anderson, moi, has been normal for most of her life. Most of being the key word. When I turned 10 I started seeing random scenes. To me they seemed important, but to other people, and therapists, I was just going crazy and I needed help. They were never that bad, they were actually quite soothing. That was until one vision came and then the rest were horrible.

That one vision was of someone running through the halls of a house. The person was panicking right now and I could feel it. They ran all around the house and I realized it was on fire. Then the person went into a room and saw an adult sitting in a chair, dead from the fire. Apparently it was the kids father because I could see the kids emotions right now. He ran out the house, which I found out was a mansion.

People came over after a moment and took the kid away. The vision stopped there when I woke screaming. My parents rushed in and tried to make me stop. I wouldn't stop shaking so they took me to the hospital. The doctor said I was just in shock from something, and they didn't bother asking me. It happened a few more times and they just gave up and waited for me to get better. I kept getting emitted to the hospital but it didn't help. Today, though, they said I was all better and I could leave.

I walked out of the hospital and was immediately pulled into a hug. I looked up to see my cousin Lena squeezing the air out of me. "Lena..you can..let go now!" She realized what she was doing and pulled back. "Sorry Cina. I was just so happy that we could hang out together again!" Lena was too hyper, she also was to girly for my liking. I suddenly got a flash of some little girl in a poofy dress with blonde pigtails. I almost fell but Lena caught me. "Cina, are you alright?"

She looked at me in concern and I sighed. "I'm fine Lena. Just a headache." She still looked concerned for me but then giggled. "Oh, well what are we waiting for? Let's go home!" She pushed me forward and I turned around to grab her hand. "Wait, no! Lena grab me!" She saw my panic and looked shocked. She looked to the side and gasped at the car coming at immense speed. Before she could grab my hand, the car made impact, and everything went black.

I woke up in cold sweat, screaming. The bedroom door was opened quickly and there stood a man. "Young master, are you alright?" I looked at the man in confusion. Was he talking to me? I looked around and saw no one else in the room. "I'm fine. It was just...never mind." I realized that a boys voice came out of my mouth. I jumped back at this and the man just sighed. I then realized that I was somewhere new, somewhere I didn't recognize. "Where am I?"

The man gave a small chuckle. "Young master, you are in your manor right now." I looked confused. What is he talking about? "Manor? What manor? What are you talking about?" He just shook his head at my confusion. "Come young master. You have work to do." Before I could do anything the man was undressing me. For some reason I didn't complain. This thing felt nostalgic, yet I still didn't know who this man was. Once again, a vision flashed throughout my head.

It was me, or the boy, sitting in an office. I was going through paper work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." My voice came out a little raspy but the person still came in. "Young master, Madam Red and Lau are here. They're in the guest room." I sighed at the mention of those names. "Why are they here? Do they not know I'm working?" The man just smiled at me. "Madam Red said you needed a break." I sighed once more and stood up. "Alright Sebastian. Let's go."

My mind flashed back to now. I looked at the man and he had just finished dressing me. He looked like the guy from the vision so I tried his name. "Sebastian." He looked up at me. "Yes?" I was happy that that was his name and he was someone I could trust. "What am I to do today?" He sighed at my question. "Young master, did you not here a thing I just said?" I looked down sheepishly. Apparently he just explained it to me. "I was out of it. Whatever, tell me while we go along the day." He looked surprised at my statement. "Of course, young master."

He got up to walk away and I noticed a dart on the bedside table. I picked it up and threw it towards the side of the mans head. He caught it very easily and looked back. "A very good throw young master. Just save the fun for later." He gave me a closed eye smile. "Fine." He looked content with my answer. "Alright, come along." He wanted me to follow. I stood up, put the rest of the darts in my pocket, and then followed Sebastian. He took me to a dining room and then left.

I noticed three people standing over to the side. I want to know who they are, see if I can trust them as well. I took a dart out of my pocket and threw it at one of their heads. Blood started to pour out and he yelled. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ooowwww!" He ran over to me and stood beside me. "What was that for master?" The other two people were looking at me curiously. Master is what he called me, so I must be able to trust him. "Nothing. I don't have to justify my actions." Before anything else could be said, Sebastian came in the door. He looked at the three servants with a blank expression.

"Finny." He looked over at the boy I hit with the dart. "Have you finished cleaning up the garden?" Finny looked nervous before Sebastian moved on. "Mey-rin." He looked over at the girl in maid clothing. "Have you finished cleaning the tablecloths?" She looked shocked quickly and Sebastian moved on again. "Bard." He looked at the tall guy with blonde hair and a chefs outfit. "Have you finished preparing for tonights dinner?" Bard gave a nervous chuckle.

"Tanaka." Both of us looked over at some short old guy, which I guessed was Tanaka. "Just..keep doing what you're doing." He looked over at the other three people. "What are all of you still doing here? Get to work!" They all scurried off in horror. I smiled at Sebastian's ways. "Sebastian, I like the way you do things." He looked surprised at the compliment. "Thank you, young master. Now come with me, we have things to discuss." He started walking towards the door and I followed. I guess this was going to be important.

**Servants Part **

"Hey guys." Mey-rin looked serious right now, which was surprising. "Doesn't the young master seem different today?" Both Bard and Finny looked at her, puzzled. Finny spoke up. "You're right. When I was fixing the flowers by his room, he screamed really loudly!" Bard just looked at them like they were both stupid. "It's probably just because our guest today." Bard thought for a moment and then continued. "Speaking of which, we have to show Sebastian what we're capable of! He'll be so surprised!" All three servants cheered and set off to work.

**A Few Hours Later **(Spongebob moment!)

Sebastian looked annoyed at the three servants. "How exactly did all this happen?" He said this while pointing towards a ruined garden, shattered china, and burnt food. All three servants shrunk back at Sebastian's glare. Finny spoke up first. "I thought the job would go by quicker if I used more weed killer, and it accidentally spilled onto the yard." Mey-rin spoke next. "I wanted to get fancy china for the guest. I slipped when I was taking it down, yes I did." Bard was the last one to act, as usual.

"I wanted to cook the meat quicker so I used me flamethrower." Sebastian rubbed his head in irritation while the servants kept screaming and wailing. _What can I do? The meat is ruined and the china is shattered. The guest will be here in about two hours._ Sebastian then looked at Tanaka, then his teacup. He picked it up and all the servants got quiet. "Calm down, all of you. There may be a way to save this night yet."

**Ciel's P.O.V. **

This day was getting even more weirder. I was told by Sebastian that I was a young boy at the age of 12 by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. He explained to me everything that would happen tonight with the guest and was happy. This would be fun. I used the excuse of "I have a lot on my mind right now", but I think Sebastian knew I was lying. During the time Sebastian told me this, I kept a straight face. When he left, my mind exploded. How am I a whole other person?!

I didn't feel like being alone right now. "Sebastian." I knew he would hear because I found out he was a demon. It was kind of let out when he started talking about contracts, demons, and oh yea, being a demon himself! There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sebastian entered just as I suspected. "You called young master?" Wow he really did hear me. "I'm hungry. Bring me a snack." Sebastian just shook his head at my request. "I'm sorry young master, if you eat now your appetite will be ruined."

I just growled at this. "Why can I not eat now?!" Sebastian just chuckled at my anger. "Calm down young master. I still have preparations to complete. You just have to wait. Remember the plan for tonight." I just nodded at him and waved for him to go. When he left I whispered, but I knew he would hear. "I don't like to be treated like a child Sebastian." I could hear his dark chuckle throughout the manor. Now, I wait for our _guest _to arrive. Tonight will be entertaining.

**Later That Night **

The guest's carriage pulled up in front of the manor. Sebastian and the rest of the servants welcomed him and then Sebastian brought him up to the study. When they entered my name was called. "Earl Phantomhive! How wonderful it is to see you again. I turned around to look at the man. "Clause. Nice of you to come." I walked over to the two chairs in front of each other with the game in the middle. "Won't you sit down? I want to play a game." Clause looked irritated for a moment. "Oh why yes of course. Anything for you Earl Phantomhive." He came over and sat directly across from me.

I gave the spinner a twirl and moved my piece. "Alright. I was hoping we could discuss the payment for-". I cut him off not wanting to hear his lies. "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck." He just sat there with a blank face. "Oh. As I was saying, the labourers have been-" This man was annoying. "Go on. It's your turn." He looked irritated once again. "Right. I just spin this then." He twirled the spinner and it landed on five. "Alright. Five spaces." He moved the piece and I looked at the square.

"I was hoping you could donate another 12,000 pounds. It would help the company immensely. I would suggest-" Will he ever be quiet? "Loose a leg in the enchanted forest. And your turn again. I lost a turn." He just gave a fake smiled and spun again. "Alright. A six." He was about to move his piece when I stopped him. "No, you move three times. You lost a leg, you can only go half the number of spaces." He looked back and gave a fake chuckle. "Oh. Is there anyway I can get my leg back?"

Another vision quickly came. It was of me running through the halls of a manor on fire, seeing my 'father' dead. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again." Clause just sat there with another blank expression. I grabbed his piece and moved it. "Your body is burnt by raging flames." Clause sat there with a shocked expression. Sebastian came in moments later, interrupting the silence. "Pardon me, dinner is served." Clause got a smile on his face. "Dining out in an exquisite stone garden. Sounds wonderful, shall we." I stood up from me chair and started walking.

"Of course. We'll finish the game later." He looked shocked at this. "Is that really necessary?" I turned back and gave a smile. "Children don't like to stop in the middle of the game." I turned around and began walking towards the door. Clause spoke very quietly saying I was childish. "What was that?" He fidgeted in his seat. "Uh, I mean, it takes a child's eyes to see what really matters." I let it go for now and we both went to go have dinner.

**Dinner **

We sat down at the dinner table out in the garden. I realized I couldn't reach the floor. _I don't remember not being able to reach the ground._ I let it slide and paid attention when Sebastian finished his speech and made Mey-rin pour the wine. She walked up nervously after being reprimanded and kept swaying. She began to pour the wine but completely missed and poured it on the tablecloth. My mouth fell open in shock, as did the other servants. The drink was about to drip off the table, one drop ran off, and began to fall off.

Sebastian acted fast and dragged the tablecloth off. Nothing messed up on the table and the tablecloth was completely off. My mouth was still open in shock. The servants raced Mey-rin out of there and into the manor. Clause took the bowl out of his face and gasped. "Where did the tablecloth go?!" I closed my mouth and thought up an excuse. "A speck of dirt. I had it removed." With that we continued dinner and then went back to the study. After a few minutes Clause excused himself to the telephone.

**Ten Minutes Later **

I saw Clause hobbling off in pain and fear from the study window. I laughed at his suffering. Sebastian came in and I sat down. "Honestly, selling off the warehouse and asking for more money. Who does he think I am?" Sebastian gave a slight smile, but it was more of a smirk. "Young master, it is time for bed." We went to my room and Sebastian changed me again. I laid down and he was going to leave. "Good night young lord." I heard the door click and I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up screaming once again. I looked around and saw I was in some white room. I saw some medical supplies and realized I was back in the hospital. The door burst open and a blonde female rushed in. "Cina are you alright?! Oh I'm so sorry. It was my fault, all my fault." An older women came in and complained to the girl. "Lena! Get off of Cina." Lena got back and apologized. The woman came over and rubbed my hair. "Cina are you alright?" I couldn't remember this lady. My head hurt and a memory came in.

I was sitting in a room playing with toys. I left and raced through the halls and came along a room. There were four adults in the room and one little girl. I looked at a particular woman, the same as in the hospital room. I ran up to her and hugged her legs. "Auntie Victioria!" She put her hand down and patted my head. "Hello Cina. How are you?" I gave her a bright smile. "I'm awesome!" The memory faded and I was brought back to the hospital room.

I looked at the woman in front of me and called put the name. "Auntie Victoria?" She looked up and gasped. "Y-yes?" I guess I wasn't supposed to call her that, but that's all I remembered. "Can we go home?" She nodded her head quickly. "Yes. Let's go to the mansion now." I got off my bed and tried to walk but fell. Before I could hit the ground, I was grabbed by gloved hands. I looked up and nearly fell back. The man had silk black hair and blood red eyes. "S-Sebastian?!"


End file.
